palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Children of the Machine R.C.C.
Children of the Machine R.C.C. '' (This R.C.C. contains EXRETME spoilers for the Trigun anime and some of the manga. You have been warned) This name are given to not the children of the Phase world’s machine people, they are a different and far rarer of a race. They were 1st seen and catalogued on the planet Gun Smoke. Deep inside the Anvil Galaxy, When the Survey teams found the planet, there were only 2 of them. In the 3 galaxies there are thought to be maybe only 3,000 of them, but each one has the power to destroy whole planets. They seem to appear only from Planets that used Certain types of Atmospheric Converter Plants. The children of the Machine don’t even know why they have come about. All that they know are drawn to intelligent creatures. To either help them or destroy them. ''Alignments: Principled, Scrupulous, Aberrant and Diabolic (these guys don’t do the middle ground) SDC: 3d6x10+20(in addition to skill bonus) H.P.: P.E.x2 plus 2d6 per level (SDC and HP combine to MD in High PPE environments) IQ. 2d6+20 ME 4d6+6 MA 5d6+5 P.S. 3d6+2(supernatural) P.P. 6d6+3 P.E. 6d6(supernatural) P.B. 4d6 Spd.''8d4 ''ISP: 2d4x10 plus M.E.x2 P.P.E.: 2d6 Natural Abilities: Heals 3d6 S.D.C./M.D. per 10 min, They can regenerate lost limbs over time or can use Cybernetics or Bio-systems as replacements, Auto Dodge, They receive NO NEGATIVES for attempting to dodge modern weaponry.(instead of the normal –10 to dodge modern weapons, see Gm’s guide 4 rifts). See special abilities section, Special abilities: ' Total Recall, Mind block, Empathic transmission, Sixth Sense, Telemechanics, and 2 healing, sensitive powers at ½ the ISP cost. '''Speak to Machine: ' They can speak to the machines through a form of telepathy at no cost. This is far different for the Psionic power Telemechanics, Telemechanics allows you to know the in and out of machine. This power speaks to the “soul” of the machine and the mysterious being who seem to live inside of them. This have allowed them to even figure out Phase technology (much to chagrin of the Prometheans) This skill doesn’t allow them any control over the machine but most machines if asked politely will do what the Children ask it, as long as it’s within reason. There is a 85% plus 2 per level that machine will do whatever the character will ask them to do short of self destructing. This power is the 1st step to next power. 'Create machine: ' Anyone can build a tool, however the children have the ability to create weapons and vehicles that link to them and Amplify they’re already impressive powers. Now for everyone who has seen Trigun will know what I am talking about Now the effect of the weapon being used is purely a cosmetic thing on the part of the wielder but the damage is not. The weapon is always a projectile of sorts; this attack is never used lightly, because the Children can only slightly vary the damage. Making this a, All or nothing affair, however if the focus machine is knocked from their hand before the weapon has had time to charge it will not fire '' '' ''Angel Arm ''' H.F. /Awe. : 18 Weapon damage:For a direct hit1d6x100 plus,1d6x100 for every 4th level.(ex at 8th level is would do 3d6x100) Range: line of sight Blast radius damage: 5d6x10 for 1 mile around. Shockwave: 2d6x10 for 6 miles after blast radius Rate of fire: Once per 4 melees* takes one full melee to discharge. The Wielder for every level of experience can lower the damage by only 2%. (Yes, I am aware that means that at level 15 you can only lower it 30% but at that point what does it matter. This why it is not used very lightly) '''Create Angel Blades ' Much like a Mind Melter’s Psi Sword but with the following modifications ISP cost: 15 per 10 mins/ per level (example 3rd level child can use the blade for 30 mins) Damage: 4d6 plus 1d6 for every 3rd level Can be thrown like knife Range: 40 feet plus 5 per level Damage: ½ of sword damage (Round down) 'Control Others**: ' This power only works when fighting/dealing with other children. It is treated like a normal attack but using ME. Bonuses to strike, it’s a Psionic attack that allows to the winner to activate the Angel Arm with the following modifications. Can only be one per day, and if the attacker Loses then it can one be tried again until 24 hours later. All damage is ½ but the radiuses are all doubled (because they really didn’t want to do it) And they can delay it the firing for as long a 30 seconds per level( to give people a chance to take cover) Also as a side note Angel arms can cancel each other out, The 2 shooters much be within one mile of each other and know the other is firing his weapon, (Easy enough). By firing the two angel arms at the same time only Initial Blast radius damage is applied, but there is no shock wave or direct hit damage. 'SENSE OTHERS: ' Same as Nightbane ability of the same name, the children can sense the presence of other children. The Skills listed below are in addition to the skills they get. They MUST choose and O.C.C. 'R.C.C. skills ' Native language and literacy at 98% Computer operation (+25%) Computer Programing (+25%) Navigation (+25) Pilot one of Choice(+15) Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Rifts Category:Palladium